Last Moment
by DyinggFlower
Summary: Does she submit to the one who sent her to this awful place? With freedom comes a price to pay. She just might bend to his will, one last time. Illusionshipping - Lemon/Oneshot.


**A/N: I know this isn't a popular/favored pairing/shipping, but it's my guilty**  
**pleasure. Emphasis on pleasure. Original yugioh is full of hot guys, Yami Marik**  
**being one of them. Heehee. No idea why he's not very popular in fanfiction.**  
**(Minus the yaoi stuff with Bakura)**

**Anyway. These are my own events during Mai's capitivity in the shadow realm from**  
**her loss to Marik. It's a bit long, hope it doesn't drag on. Enjoy! Review if it**  
**got you off! ;);)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters/affiliates.**

* * *

It felt like an eternal damnation, the way Mai's motionless body was inflicted  
with so many repetitive sensations. Her flesh looked worn out and battered.

Though she took a solid form, she floated in the endless realm at a cloud's  
pace, like a wandering spirit that could never be put to rest. The shadow realm  
was a lot like space-dark and endless. It's only lifeform being Mai, if she  
could even be considered alive.

The blonde woman's body was covered in bloody gashes that appeared to slowly  
disspate. The clothing she once wore had been torn to shreds. Only scraps of  
white undergarments remained, scarcely covering half of her large breasts and  
only some of her lower body, like a tattered mini skirt that scandily flowed at  
mid thigh length.

The sight of her wounds disappearing toyed with her psyche. They were there a  
second ago, weren't they? Violet eyes became blank as ominous blue flames  
engulfed her, yet her flesh didn't burn.

Nothing but a purple haze of darkness swirled around her, even what she floated  
above was a black bottomless pit.

Mai felt numb. Her scrunched blonde locks became tired and straight, falling  
into her face and onto her knees. She managed to rock herself back and fourth,  
ignoring the stiffness she felt from her weak limbs.

She opened her mouth, trying to inhale oxygen to breathe. She shut her swollen  
eyes, trying to feel emotion to release. She extended a trembling arm, trying to  
feel someone to touch.

But there was nothing. She couldn't breathe, and she couldn't feel. There was no  
one. Only her, trapped in this desolate nothingness she had been sent to after  
her loss to Marik in that duel. They were on a bllimp, weren't they? Faded  
images of the forms of people called out to her before her demise. The purple  
haze fogged her memory. She couldn't remember a thing, but losing.

After suffocating within the hourglass prison he had formed for her, he took his  
leave, along with any memories before their duel departed with him.

The shadow realm did as it pleased with her, using one of her fears as a form of  
torture to make sure her soul remained disturbed.

It was hellish. She was eaten from the feet up by demonic parasites within the  
pyrimid shaped hourglass. As if gravity was reversed, they mutiplied until  
reaching her head, slowly devouring her brain tissue as venomous fangs tour her  
head open.

But now, Her once shredded blood gushing brain was no longer  
exposed, and her scalp felt completely unscathed.

She cringed at the memory that seemed to happen an eternity ago. She had no real  
grasp of time. No indication of minutes, months, or years passing by. Just the  
same dark void, controlled by some disembodied source of evil that tortured her  
at random.

Her curvacious body remained in it's fetal position. Her violet eyes cautiously  
opened. The same baron darkness still surrounded blonde woman calmed  
when her paranoia ceased. She forced thoughts to process in her idle mind. She  
figured out that it was solely her fears that was this realm's  
mechanism-Anything that could make her suffer would be dealt upon her.

The life within her was slowly being drained, as though the swirling purple haze  
was poison that purged her sanity from within her moral psyche. Her rogue  
painted lips parted to speak.

She didn't want to succumb to this realm. Her mouth moved, but there wasn't  
a sound to be heard. She had no voice in this realm. Or did she?

Somehow, the blonde woman had newfound fight left in her to guard her fragile  
mind from the demonic figments the shadow realm created. Illusions of murky  
spirits were conjurned up, howling as they charged at her in swarms, ready to  
tear her apart. But, they vanished like white puffs of smoke before they could  
reach her. Her violet eyes burned with a small amount of strength-This was a  
nothing more than a psychological battle.

Ominously, a chill in the air crept down Mai's spine. Her heart pounded. It was  
the first time she could feel it beating after the torture she endured.

What sounded like footsteps echoed loudly in her ears and her temples throbbed.  
Her limbs could now move, and her breathing became harsh. Air somehow existed  
again.

The very being that sent her to this dreadful place showed himself, stepping out  
of the darkness that had shrouded him from view. His sandy blonde locks spiked  
wildy as gusts of wind swirled around them.

Random levitating stones formed a path for him to cross, leading to where the  
young woman floated.

Marik appeared before her, lifting her chin up with his thumb and index finger.  
Ash gray eyes met the gaze of widened violet irises. A dark chuckle escaped his  
lips.

"I had certainly thought your mind had gone by now, But here you are. Recklessly  
fighting what awaits you, just as you did in our shadow game."  
Marik's distorted voice spoke softly against her ear, the sceptor that was  
secured to his waist faintly glinted a gold light.

His condescending tone wracked her with a mixture of fear and defiance. Oddly  
enough, Marik"s presence somehow caused her senses to return to her.

Mai weakly rose to her feet, struggling to stand as there was no base to cling  
on for support. Marik's muscular arms pulled her by the waist, and her weak  
curvaceous frame pressed to his chest. His hands glided on the curves of her hips.  
She attempted to escape, but to no avail. The yami's hold was much too strong  
for her pose a threat.

Without warning, he then shoved her forward. Her back roughly met an achingly  
familiar stone tablet that had appeared behind her. A low sound of discomfort  
scraped out of her lips. Marik's hands pinned to her wrists while his ash grey  
eyes ravaged at the sight of her body that shook before him.

Even without shackles binding her to the stone, she was helpless, and the sight  
utterly satisfied him.

"It was a shame our paths had to cross in that tedious excuse of a tournament.  
You were one of the unfortunate ones to get in my way.."  
Marik cooed darkly, almost apologetically while his hands glided down to cup her  
large breasts, pressing them together while his thumbs stroked her hardening  
nipples through the thin white scraps of material.

No matter how twisted this man was, she allowed a regretful moan to escape her  
lips, along with the feminine exhaled breath that paired with it. Her knees bent  
weakly, and her violet eyes closed shut. Why was he doing this to her?

"With such a defiant mouth, you have no trouble sounding so sweet, my dear.."  
Marik smirked deviously. His knuckles grazed her breasts as he now gripped to  
her long blonde locks.

"Why don't you just leave me here to rot..?! You've already won.."  
Mai blurted out, biting her lip when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

The yami chuckled. With a firm hand, he tilted her by the chin to face him. His  
thrist for dominance gleamed darkly within his ash gray eyes.

"I'm here to give you a bargain. It's your ticket to awakening back into the  
world you once knew."  
Marik said ominously. His fingers stroked her soft face.

Mai's guard was up now. Her impulsive defiance was the only armor she possessed.  
Her violet eyes were full of distrust. A growl of annoyance stirred within her  
throat when he swiftly released grip of her chin. How could she trust in the  
very person that sent her here?

"You dare to be skeptical? Look around you, my dear. Your soul is a prisoner!  
The shadow realm will eternally devour you until you surrender your sanity! I am  
your only way out.."  
Marik stated with his arms crossed.

He was right. This place was a cage. Endless darkness and impurity were all that  
surrounded them. If that scepter was powerful enough to bring her here, it  
definitely could get her out.

Mai took a chance and lunged for the millenium rod at his pant loop, pulling it  
from his waistband and gripping to it tightly as if she knew how to activate it.

Marik watched her as he smirked, amused by her recklessness. The curvaceous  
blonde could hardly lift it, let alone release it's ancient powers that were  
only meant for Ishtars to wield.

His tan muscular arms swiftly lifted her from her feet, slightly pinning her  
body to the stone tablet a few feet off of where she once stood. Her long legs  
wrapped around his waist on impulse.

His hand gripped atop of hers that held to the millenium rod. He hadn't swiped  
it from her as he easily could have.

"Let me help you, my dear."  
Marik's distored voice said smugly as the sceptor glowed a blinding gold light.

Mai's violet squinting eyes scanned the new surroundings when the light had  
ceased to blare her vision. They were now in an immense bedroom that looked fit  
for royalty.

The smooth texture she now had her back to was the complete contrast of the  
stone tablet. It felt like an exquisite tapestry, overlooking the view of a  
large plush bed, as well as the rest of the area.

The room had a color scheme of beige and off white, surrounded by luxurious  
cased displays of gems and treasures. A large balcony with a daybreak view of an  
endless desert could be seen in the distance.

With ease, Marik's strong arms placed her on her feet to stand before him. Her  
mind must have been playing tricks on her. They were just in a dark, shadowy  
hell... but now they're here? She leaned her back against the tapestry behind  
her, her head jarred in confusion.

He examined the busty blonde's puzzled expression while his fingers played with  
her long blonde locks, stroking them out of her face. Their eyes met.

"Your bravery is quite commendable, but you must now  
show me how badly you want your freedom!"  
Marik said as he stripped himself of his shirt, tossing it  
on the beige marble flooring.

His tanned abdominals could easily challenge the pharaoh's, perfectly glowing  
from the sunset rays that peered in through the balcony doors.

His smirk was carnal. His bare arms pinned the wall on both sides of the busty  
blonde.

He was her key to freedom, and she knew came to grips with the fact. Slowly, her  
delicate palms stroked his toned abdominals.

As experienced as Mai was,she felt like a virgin that stood before  
him-totally intimidated. The memory of his dominance and brutality in  
their shadow game made her cringe.

Bashfully, her violet eyes met the white blankets at their feet. Her palms  
stroked his abdominals weakly.

Displeased, Marik gripped to her waist, throwing her down onto the luxurious  
king sized mattress. The 2000 thread count of white Egyptian cotton sheets  
comfortably flowed around her when her curvy body collapsed onto it. Her long  
blonde locks sprawled around her.

Marik sunk down and rested above her, his elbows supporting him from laying flat  
on her delicate frame. His hand pulled her by her chin to meet his gaze. It was  
a habit for him ever since Battle City. She had such a sexy face and he enjoyed  
seeing it react to him. The submission in her eyes stroked his power lusting  
ego.

"When we lay like this, I want you to look at me, my dear.  
If you disobey me, I will punish you. Do you understand?"  
Marik asked firmly, his tone sounding as if he wouldn't tolerate any form of  
protest.

Nervously, Mai's violet eyes met his. She nodded, heat regrettably dusted her  
cheeks  
at the sight of him.

Marik's tan body was solid muscle, like perfectly chiseled architect. He made  
sure he didn't crush her with the weight of his rock hard torso.

The yami smirked with intrigue at her gawking. His own ash grey eyes gazed down  
at her large breasts. Such soft skin she had. Such pretty lips she had. Such a  
tiny waist she had. He wanted to posses it all.

"The look in your eyes tells me you can be a good girl. I am going to take you  
like a virgin goddess, my dear. But it will not suffice for me until you surrender yourself to me!"  
Marik said as he grinned deviously, cupping her large breasts that almost  
overflowed in his hands.

Mai submitted and moaned her pleasure lowly. She felt his thumbs rub and tease  
her nipples the way they did before in perfect, merciless motions.  
It was ironic. The very man that caused her so much suffering could easily  
inflict her with an equal amount of undeniable pleasure.

The yami smirked when the look of arousal showed on her face. Her mouth slightly  
opened, her cheeks heated, and her violet eyes locked onto his. He always  
suspected from the way she dressed at Battle City that she was nothing short of  
a pleasure craving slut.

His strong hands gripped to her bare thighs, spreading them apart. He stripped  
himself of the pants he wore. A healthy, nine inch cock sprung out. It throbbed  
for entry, but he wanted to tease her more.

The desert sky was now filled with dusk, the sun had set. The sky was a  
darkening . The balcony doors reflected behind them like mirrors from  
the chandelier's light that filled the room. He wanted her to watch herself  
being ravaged. Like she weighed no more than a feather, Marik lifted her off of  
the bed and onto his shoulders. Her ass and back met the tapestry once again.  
He spread her legs and shifted himself onto his knees, devouring her bare clit  
under the thin white miniskirt. His tongue swirled and his mouth suckled and  
roughly tugged at the pink flesh.

Mai lost touch with her senses, moaning loudly while her shaking hands gripped  
to the wild sandy locks, but only Marik set the pace.

"Ahh, ahhh. O-oh, God!"  
Mai moaned her words.

Through a smirk, his tongue then mercilessly fucked her vaginal insides like a  
thick snake exploring new territory.  
Her walls fully caved around it. Left, right. In and out. Over and over, his hot  
wet tongue darted within her, tasting the arousal discharge that moistened her  
flesh. His deep groans vibrated within her, tantalizing her sweet spot like an  
earthquake that shaked at weak ground.

Firmly, Marik's strong hands held to her thighs, securely supporting her busty  
body to practically sit on his face. He held her up, keeping her in place from  
falling or moving.

Being elevated by half of his height and some odd feet up was a compromising  
position for Mai. Her violet eyes closed and she groaned in ecstasy.

She felt his tongue swallow her up, Her secretions practically dripped from the  
corners of his lips. She surrendered to the pleasure she received, swaying her  
hips to grind against him, challenging the grip he had on her thighs. The yami's  
nails dug into them in retaliation, scraping the soft skin of her restless  
limbs.

The oral pleasure he gave her became habit forming to her slippery womanhood.  
The bed beneath them shook with each movement.

Without warning, Marik released his hold from her womanhood, gasping like a  
satisfied beast that gorged on a meal. With ease, he lifted her down onto the  
bed again. This time they were both in a sitting up position, facing the balcony  
doors that reflected them. Marik was behind the busty blonde, his head leaned on  
her shoulder to breathe hotly on her neck.

"This is for not calling out Ra  
as your God..."  
Marik said with a grin.

In a frenzy, Marik sucked on Mai's silky soft neck, leaving a trail of purple  
and red hickeys that lead down to her breasts. His talented hands gripped as he  
played with the large, milky white mounds. Pink nipples slipped between the  
crevices of his fingers in a fast paced, unpredictable pattern.

Mai's continuous moans reverberated throughout the room. A look of ecstasy  
plastered on her porcelain face. Her violet eyes were full of need and desire.

Marik's lips soon possessed hers,  
Their gazes fixed on one another's as he held to her chin. The length of his  
tongue pointed out of his mouth, and she knew what he wanted. Slowly, their  
tongues entangled out of their mouths, and she soon found herself completely  
sucking in the length of his tongue like a cock, feeling it enter the back of  
her throat.

A thick string of saliva broke when he pulled from the kiss. He allowed her to  
catch her breath for a moment, then slipped his way around her to sit in front  
of her.

The sandy blonde yami began to suck on her milky white breasts like an animal,  
bruising their circumference from the force of his mouth that tugged at the  
hardened pink flesh.

Before she could make a sound, his hand reached up and covered her mouth like  
she was his busty blonde hostage. Alternating from one breast to the other. his  
teeth slowly grinded on each of the erect pink nubs.

Her pleading screams muffled against his palm, staining it with her lipstick. He  
looked up at her devilishly. Ash grey eyes staring into hers.

"Who is your God?"  
The sandy haired Yami asked smugly, his free hand  
tweaked her nipple roughly. He did not want to correct her again.

"Mnnn. Ra..."  
Mai moaned against him palm, lustful eyes gazing down at him.

He uncovered her mouth, nodding with praise like a master to his pet. His hand  
fisted her dripping womanhood as a reward, it's walls clenched onto some of it.  
He switched from using his knuckles to four of his long fingers, exploring her  
with all four of them circling her insides.

"Ahhn! Oh, Ra!"  
Mai moaned louder, the tantalizing pain she was receiving nearly drove her  
over the edge. Her knees shook violently as she collapsed on her back.

With crossed arms he watched her recover from the rough treatment he gave her,  
laying back. Her messy blonde hair sprawled under her. Her beautiful breasts  
bounced  
as she panted.

"Who do you belong to,  
my dear?"  
Marik asked her firmly.

Disorientated, her violet eyes fluttered closed.  
She panted out her words.

"Ahh.. Ra..."  
She replied.

A half amused chuckle sounded from Marik's sticky wet lips. He leaned over her,  
now fully on top of her. His 9 inch cock rubbed teasingly between her thighs,  
the tip of it slowly brushed against her entrance.

"WHO do you belong to,  
my dear?"  
Marik repeated himself,  
patience running thin when nothing but her begging moans answered for her.

The panting blonde disobeyed him. He had no choice but to give her her  
punishment. His strong arms lifted her off of the bed and over his shoulder as  
he headed toward the balcony, sliding one of the doors open with his free hand.

The sandy haired yami pinned her to the pedestal gated ledge from behind. Mai's  
eyes opened and she gasped at the view. Millions of stars painted the night sky.  
They must have been about twenty stories high. All that could be seen at the  
bottom was desert sand.

Her long scrunched blonde locks flowed forward as the gusts of wind kicked up.  
She felt his solid abdominals graze her backside as he bent her over.  
This was her punishment, and she knew all too well what was about to come next.

Before Marik could enter her, her pleading pout caught his attention. She turned  
to face him, sinking down to her knees to be a good girl like he wanted.

Her plump smudged lips wrapped around his cock, as she began sucking him off  
intently. It was impulsive of her to make a move without permission, but her  
skills successfully saved her punishment from being upgraded.

His eyes savored the sight of the busty blonde on her knees. She sucked him off  
like a servant of sex. Her long scrunched locks brushed against his legs. Her  
large breasts bounced as her head bobbed back and fourth..

Marik groaned in ecstacy as his strong hand held to the back of her head,  
gripping to the soft blonde hair tightly. Back and fourth. Faster. Deeper. In  
and out. His entire length was coated with her saliva, throbbing against her  
throat that caved around it.

It was ironic, how he had her now. So willing and trusting, submitting like

gave him her soul.

When she began to gag, he released her from his length. The curvaceous blonde  
pouted and looked up at him, panting lowly. Marik stroked the back of her blonde  
head in praise, but gripped tightly to it wordlessly as if to say "On your feet. Now."

She whined femininely as he turned her around, her busty delicate body bent over  
the ledge. Her hands held for life onto the railing. Her blonde locks danced  
with the desert wind, and she trembled against him.

There would be no normality if the sandy blonde yami didn't cause her at least  
some pain or discomfort. She bit down on her bottom lip, bracing herself to  
welcome the foreign entry.

Marik's cock dug into her ass slowly and fully. It was lubricated decently from  
her thick saliva, repeatedly slipping in and out the tight hole. Her screams of  
pain overjoyed him, but he rewarded her by rubbing his knee against her clit,  
driving her mad with the contrast of sensations.

Mai's large D cup breasts bounced in his hands as he fucked her tight ass. The  
balcony railing her hands gripped to shook violently from the pounding friction.  
His entire length slipped in and out of her, the sound of her saliva coating  
made a delicious noise when he went deeper. Her carried, feminine moans were a  
mixture of pleasure and discomfort, sounding for miles across the land.

After a while, the burning stab of his cock in her ass felt neutral. Her  
delicate womanhood pulsated in his palm, dripping discharge against it. His  
distorted voice whispered against her ear, both of his muscular hands holding  
her waist now. His sandy locks tickled her neck.

"Again, my dear.  
Who do you belong to?"  
Marik huffed against her ear.

"You.."  
Mai whispered, knowing she  
had no choice but to submit  
To him completely if she  
wanted out of that hellish prison.

She allowed herself to get this far, so why stop now? Once his cock gently  
departed from her ass, A transparent night gown of the finest silk clung to her  
body. The tattered rags she wore were absent. Her body felt rejuvenated from his  
touch, no longer weakened from the realm that wanted to kill her.

Mai turned to face the slightly panting yami. A satisfied grin tugged wildly at  
his lips. There was no going back now. She was now his. A few drips of blood  
dripped from her backside as a tired sigh sounded from her lips.

"You submit so well, my dear, and for that you are rewarded. I will return you  
to where you once came, but before that, we must make love. I don't have much  
time left.."  
Marik stated ominously as he swept her off of her feet, guiding her legs to wrap  
around his waist when they headed back to bed.

Make 'love'? With his tainted soul, did he even know how to love? And what did  
he mean by 'not much time left'? It puzzled Mai but she dismissed the thought.  
She savored the attention like a queen, collapsing onto the Egyptian cotton once  
again. No fear or hesitation rattled her anymore.

As her violet eyes filled with concern, Marik kissed her deeply before she could  
question him. His strong hands explored and fondled her. Every curve, every mound,  
every inch of soft skin. He began thrusting into her womanhood, over and over again.

Their bodies rocked into a sitting position. Mai's nails dug into a grunting  
Marik's tattoo covered back as his cock pounded in and out of her dripping  
sweet womanhood. Stimulation throbbed within her. Up, down. Up, down. His 9 inch  
length was the passion she screamed.

Long blonde hair met sandy locks as their reached their peak. Her orgasm  
showered over his length, like a waterfall in slow motion.

With a gasp, Mai's head rested on the yami's shoulder. She felt sun kissed from  
the pleasure he gave her. As they lay against the tapestry, his distorted  
voice calmly whispered against her ear. No known emotion could be translated  
from it.

"I confess that you are a mortal worth freeing, my dear.  
Alas, I will be no more when you wake. You do not have to heed my wishes,  
but when you return, do not trust anyone. The pain and anger from vulnerable  
emotion is what had created me. Do not hesitate to embrace power if it presents  
itself to you, for it is the only thing you can truly call your own. "

His ominous voice spoke against her ear before his lips met hers once last time.  
His thumb and index finger held to her chin, the way he always liked holding to  
her.

Her violet eyes widened and her view of the bedroom had vanished. Oddly enough,  
A content smirk was on Marik's face as his form dissipated Into a rain of vanishing light.  
That blinding gold light blared her surroundings.

Soon enough, the disorientated blonde awoke in bed. The sound of a heart moniter  
beeped as her eyes opened. The friends she had once forgotten returned to her  
memory as they stood around her with surprised smiles when her form jolted up.

Joey ran to her bed and held to her hands. His brown eyes gleamed with relief. A  
boyish grin on his face.

"Yug defeated Marik and broke the curse! You're safe now, Mai!"  
The spunky street kid said as he embraced her.

Was it really over? Did the being that had captured her in her  
psyche really perish? And safe? She could only hope that her friends could  
make her feel that way.

An ominous emerald colored glow glinted in her tired eyes for a mere second. _"Do_  
_not hesitate to embrace power that presents itself to you, or it is the only thing _  
_you can truly call your own"_. The yami's words remained in her memory.


End file.
